Our new life, together
by XxBunBun
Summary: Hope you like it. P Hitsuruki, Do not own bleach.


The long haired captain smiled at the girl with raven hair, "Rukia, can you please take this candy basket to Hitsugaya- taichio please?"

The raven girl bowed and took the basket and ran off, but when she ran off she ran into the hot headed captains lietenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, the strawberry redhead.

"Rukia-san! The girl I wanted to see, want to go have a couple drinks? Arabi-kun, Hinamori-chan, Ikkaku-kun, Yumichika, and Kira will be there. PUH LEES COME!"

"I'm kinda busy.." She would look down at the ground. "Sorry Matsumoto-chan"

"It's for taichio, isnt it, I can take it for you!" The strawberry readhead snatched it from the sapphire eyed lietenant. "Now can you go..PLEASE." She begged.

" Sure, why not? I don't have any plans anyways" She smiled.

"Good, get something cute on, okay?" Rangiku said. The lietenant nodded and walked off. Rukia got to her home, the Kuchiki manor. She walked into the hallway, it was full of fancy vases and the walls were painted black and white with fancy ying and yangs. She entered her room, the walls were painted solid with orphan blue. Her bed was a canobal with pink bedding and orange fuzzy pillows. The rest was full of chappy the rabbit stuff. She opened her closet and put together the cutest outfit she could put together. She put it on. She had high rainbow knee socks, short shorts, a tube top, and keds. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and put a thick band on her head. She went to her bathroom and put mascara and lipgloss on. She then walked out the door and dashed to the party. "Ahh, Rukia-San you look so KAWAII!"

"Heh, thank you Rangiku-chan." She smiled.

"I sware to god, Ukitake needs to stop giving me these candy baskets, I don't like candy." The white haired captain threw the basket into his office. Rangiku then pushed the ice dwelers CHEAST TO CHEAST. Rukia let out a soft quiet moan and then jumped back and blushed fadely. H-Her cheast was so..so..soft and gentle..Toushirou shook his head to snap out of it. He whispered to himself "What was I saying, Rukia and Momo are my childhood friends, I would never love Rukia like that."

"AWWWW! You guys were so..ADORABLE." The strawberry redhead picked up a bottle. "Lets play truth or dare/spin the bottle."

"Okay, but why is Kira, Yumichika, Momo and Ikkaku on the floor just collapsed with saki bottles all around them?" Rukia stepped back a few steps slowly.

Rangiku laughed, "I'll wake them up, but its gonna be a hard task.." She put a mask and armor on.

Toushirou sighed and walked outside. Rukia followed him. "Hey you okay Hitsugaya taichiou?"

He sighed, "Tell me Kuchiki-san, whats with you, your always so polite and you never do anything bad."

"I'm sorry if you think that way, Nee-sama just tells me to be polite and try my best to be kind and recpect others for the way they are." She smiled. "Like you, I accept for who you really are."

His eyes widened, "Then tell me what I'm like, and be honest."

She giggled, "Well, your kind, handsome, you accept people like me, and a lot more things that you should be happy about."

He looked down and did a faint smile. "Thanks Rukia."

"Your- wait, did you just call me Rukia?"

"Guess I did." He straightened up and gave her a hug. She did a faint blush and hugged him back.

She whispered in his ear, "Your welcome." Then just noticed that everyone was spying on them through the window. She walked towards the window and opened it and they all fell through it. "WHAT THE HELL, were you guys spying on us? They all said yes at the same time and her eye twitched.

The captain walked over next to the raven girl, "Momo you too?" He chuckled a little.

"Hehe, sorry Toshi-kun." She giggled.

Rangiku was fixing her hair, "Now that their awake.." She looked at them with a dirty look. "We can play truth or dare" She smiled.

The ice weldiers shrugged and walked in. All of them sat down in a circle and decided that Rukia would go first. Rukia looked at Renji, "Renji, truth or DARE" She gave him a devious look.

Renji looked at all the others, "Uh..um..ehh..dare.." He knew he regretted his choice.

Rukia laughed, "I dare you to..um..get a chappy tattoo! And make it ALL hot pink."

"…"

"Renji?"

"…"

"Hello?"

Tears gathered up in his eyes, "NOOOO!" He then walked out all down. "See you guys later, I have to get a new tattoo."

They all laughed, including Toushirou. "Okay..Toushirou-san, your turn."

He looked at his lietenant evily. "Matsumoto, truth or dare?"

Rangiku gulped and said "Dare."

"I dare you to..hmm..to not nap for a WEEK!" Her eye twitched and she fainted. They all laughed so hard once again.

She woke up after 10 minutes or so and said "Toushirou I dare you to kiss Rukia-san!"

His eyes widened and turned red as a tomato. The strawberry redhead pushed them together to make them kiss. Rukia's eyes closed and she kissed harder, Toushirou couldn't believe what she was doing. His childhood friend was actually kissing HIM! He smiled and layed his hand on her cheek. Rangiku did a chibi adorableness face and stared at them. He stopped kissing her and Renji came back clapping, then everybody started to clap and cheer as well. "I love you Toushirou." Rukia announced, "I always have, and I always will."

"Same with me Rukia" They then walked out holding hands, to begin their new life together.

I am a huge hitsuruki fan and this was my first story, sorry if it was suckish and I do not own any of bleach. Please review and see what you think. Thanks –Maddee /3


End file.
